Chat Room
by RainWashesEverythingAway
Summary: Lame title,i know,if u can think of a better one,please leave it in a reveiw,(hint,hint),Summary:Issei and Sakura have what they think to be a private chat....(it'll get better,with some work and a lot of help...)R&R please.


Disclamer:I own nothing but the voices in my head,and some pocket lint.

Note:This is my 1st time leting any1 read any of my stories,so please,be kind.Through no choice of my own I happen to be without a beta reader,so volenters are welcome.

Flames are used to toast marshmallows.(mmmmmmm,toasted marshmallows......)

And,F.Y.I.,I do realize that the chat names are kinda lame,but they were all I could come up with.

Chapter Summery:While Sakura and Issei have what they think to be a private chat in a chat room,someone accidently joins in and learns something they weren't mean't to.(Sounds worse and more melloedramatic than it really is.)

Point Of View:The unknown someone I guess.

PhoenixRaging=Sakura

CagedRaven=Issei

Chat Room

A Not So Private Chat

CagedRaven:the dream keeps coming back.

CagedRaven:i don't know what i should do.

CagedRaven:any ideas?

PhoenixRaging:none

PhoenixRaging:unless...

CagedRaven:unless what?

PhoenixRaging:the way i see it is this.u can either talk to Jinpachi...

CagedRaven:have u lost ur mind???

PhoenixRaging:or stop sleeping

PhoenixRaging:no it's still right here in my head

PhoenixRaging:thank u 4 caring

CagedRaven:there is no way i can talk to him about these dreams.

PhoenixRaging:y not?

CagedRaven:oh yeah,sure,hat would go over real well

CagedRaven:hey Jinpachi,how r u?

CagedRaven:i just wanted to tell u...

CagedRaven: that i've been having moon dreams about Gyokuran&Enju...

CagedRaven:that turn into dreams about me&u'

PhoenixRaging:yeah,i don' see the problem...

CagedRaven:he would never talk to me again maybe?

PhoenixRaging:u don't know 4 sure...

CagedRaven:it's Jinpachi...

CagedRaven:and rn't u the 1 who said it was hopeless between us?

PhoenixRaging:it is hopeless...

PhoenixRaging:but u never know 4 sure with these things...-

CagedRaven:?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

CagedRaven:who r u and what have u done with Sakura?!?!?!?!

PhoenixRaging:very funny...

PhoenixRaging:but u really don't ever know 4 sure with any thing...

CagedRaven:.........

PhoenixRaging:well,will u just talk to him?

CagedRaven:i can't...

PhoenixRaging:i don't mean just that...

PhoenixRaging:i mean about anything...

PhoenixRaging:he thinks ur upset with him about something...

PhoenixRaging:and he won't stop talking about u...

PhoenixRaging:or what he might have done...

PhoenixRaging:at the meetings...

PhoenixRaging:or,from what Alice tells me,at school.

CagedRaven:he won't stop talking about me?

PhoenixRaging:won't shut-up or get up

CagedRaven:get up?

PhoenixRaging:he keeps stealing my seat...

PhoenixRaging:and withholding it 4 in4mation.

CagedRaven:lol

PhoenixRaging:oh sure,laugh at my pain

CagedRaven:lol

PhoenixRaging:it's not that funny

CagedRaven:oh,i disagree...

CagedRaven:i find it very funny

PhoenixRaging:of coures u do...

PhoenixRageing:it's not ur seat,now is it?

PhoenixRaging:hey!maybe u should start coming 2 the meetings again!

CagedRaven:y?

PhoenixRaging:well,u haven't come in a while,so u could catch up with everybody...

PhoenixRaging:& besides,what's the worst that could happen?

CagedRaven:i guess....

PhoenixRaging:GREAT!!!!!-

CagedRaven:but i'm going 2 hold u responsible if ANYTHING goes wrong.

PhoenixRaging:whatever...

CagedRaven:well,i g2g

CagedRaven:l8ter

PhoenixRaging:c u at the meeting!

CagedRaven has logged out.

PhoenixRaging has logged out.

T.B.C.

End Note:well?what do ya'll think?should it be countined?if it should,who do you think should have heard' their chat?

i know who i WANT to use,but am not sure how to make it work.so i shall leave it to the reveiwers!!!!also,i'm not sure where to take this,so i would be very grateful 4 some ideas.

Jinpachi:what kind of idiot runs out of ideas in the 1st chapter?

Rain:at least i have ideas.

Jinpachi:hey!!

Issei:Jinpachi has plenty of ideas...

Jinpachi:see!

Rain:of the dirty kind...

Jinpachi:like you can talk...

Rain:WHAT?!?!

Rain:(pulls out a knife and chases Jinpachi with it.)

Issei:(chases Rain and pins her to the ground before she can do any real harm)

Issei:Don't hurt your muses!!!!

Jinpachi:Well as you can see,we need help.So please review!!!!!!(hint,hint)


End file.
